The present disclosure relates to a time code display device and a time code display method that are used to display time codes added to image signals of a left image and a right image that constitute a stereoscopic image.
In one related art, there is a technique in which a stereoscopic image that a user can view stereoscopically is generated by using images of the same object captured by two cameras set in accordance with a binocular parallax of the user. The images captured by the two cameras are called “left image” for a left eye and “right image” for a right eye (hereinafter, “left image and right image” are referred to as “left and right images”).
Examples of a display device with which the user can view a stereoscopic image include a 3D display and a projector that projects an image on a screen. Such display devices alternately display left and right images in a time-division manner on the display surfaces thereof and are used in combination with a pair of shutter glasses having left and right lenses that employ a liquid-crystal shutter. When a stereoscopic image is captured, a left image time code is added to a left image signal and a right image time code is added to a right image signal (hereinafter, “left image time code and right image time code” are referred to as “time codes of left and right images”).
Time code (may be abbreviated as TC in the drawings) is a value to be added together with a recording time for every frame of an image. When a video is edited in a broadcasting station or the like, time codes of left and right images are displayed on a professional-use monitor and, for example, reproduction timings of the left and right images are adjusted. Thus, in one related art, such a technique for displaying time codes on left and right images is available.
Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 6-32481 discloses an editing device that sets time codes of the same time on left and right images, stores field data of the left and right images, and outputs a stereoscopic image obtained from both the images of the same time.